The Hedgehog and the Silver Fox
by Amelia XOXO
Summary: John Watson et Greg Lestrade, parce que pourquoi pas ? Un chapitre, une histoire.
1. Talking is hard

**Talking is hard**

L'adage dit que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. John Watson n'est pas d'accord : toute vérité est bonne à dire. Si on ne le dit pas, c'est que l'on n'a pas trouvé 1) le courage et/ou 2) la bonne façon et/ou 3) l'opportunité et/ou 4) l'intérêt de le faire, c'est… tout. C'est tout !

Voici donc trois choses que John ne dit pas à Greg Lestrade.

John ne dit pas à Greg qu'il n'aurait pas su choisir entre lui et Sherlock Holmes. Que c'est plutôt une bonne chose que le détective consultant ne soit pas intéressé par les « sentiments amoureux », parce qu'il se serait jeté sur lui comme la misère sur le monde s'il y avait eu la moindre chance. Mais que d'un autre côté, il aurait tout fait pour que le policier et lui deviennent plus que de simples « vieux amis ». D'ailleurs, il a tout fait et il ne regrette rien. Ce qu'il regrette, ce sont les occasions ratées avec son colocataire et meilleur ami. Ce qu'il regrette, c'est de ne pas pouvoir obtenir le meilleur des deux… Ça, c'est dingue. Oui, l'ancien soldat est conscient d'être en train de se prendre la tête pour rien, puisqu'il est exactement en train de vivre dans le meilleur des mondes : des aventures et une amitié extraordinaires avec Sherlock Holmes et une histoire d'amour plus intense que l'éclat d'un soleil avec Greg Lestrade. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste arrêter de laisser traîner ses yeux sur les magazines insipides du cabinet ? Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas répondre machinalement aux questions non pertinentes comme : « Peut-on tomber amoureux de deux personnes à la fois ? ». Bref, John ne lui dira jamais.

John ne dit pas à Greg à quel point ça lui pèse qu'ils ne soient pas mariés. Bien sûr, ils sont tous deux traumatisés. Bien sûr, l'ex-femme de Greg n'y est pas allée de main morte. Bien sûr, John a peur de ressembler à sa sœur… et au reste de sa famille. Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable. L'espoir ne doit pas être étouffé par les mauvaises expériences. Le blond aime tellement son beau lieutenant aux cheveux gris qu'il a besoin d'une cérémonie officielle, de papiers officiels, de témoins officiels, de Dieu et des hommes pour affirmer au monde entier que le destin les a réunis pour toute la vie. John ne sait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas elle, que jamais il ne le trahira, qu'il est un homme de parole. Un homme de parole, amoureux. John ne lui dira jamais.

John ne dit pas à Greg qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher pour avoir des enfants, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bon, d'accord, il ne connaît pas la bonne méthode pour le lui faire remarquer, alors il tourne autour du pot, en bon britannique qu'il est. Il a tellement envie d'insister sur le fait qu'ensemble, ils feraient de bons parents. Que peu importe qu'ils aient des filles ou des garçons, il meurt d'envie de les encourager au foot, que Greg ferait un merveilleux coach, qu'ils n'auraient rien à envier à ces pubs débiles. Que ses yeux brillent de larmes retenues chaque fois qu'il imagine les drôles de poses qu'ils auraient sur les cartes de vœux de Noël. Qu'il serait à la fois hilarant et dangereux de les confier à la garde de l'oncle Sherlock en cas d'urgence, parce que la moyenne d'âge mental baisserait de dix points. Non, il n'ose pas dire à l'amour de sa vie que depuis qu'il est avec lui, son désir de famille unie et heureuse n'a fait que grandir. Que l'amour qu'il ressent est tellement énorme qu'il risque de lui exploser le cœur. Enfin, tout ça semble un peu trop mièvre et pas du tout approprié. Il ferait mieux de se contenter de ce qu'il a et d'arrêter la télé-poubelle. John ne lui dira jamais.


	2. Words don't come easy

**Words don't come easy**

Des théories insinuent que le bonheur tient au fait de garder un jardin secret par rapport aux personnes que l'on aime le plus. … Foutaises ! C'est justement parce qu'on connaît entièrement les personnes qu'on aime, qu'on apprend à les aimer encore plus et à tout accepter d'elles. C'est ce savoir réciproque qui élimine les non-dits et font la peau aux putains de malentendus. C'est la conviction intime de Greg Lestrade. Une de ces convictions qu'on gagne par l'expérience de la douleur. Cependant, le fait de garder des choses pour soi implique juste une peur panique des conséquences de ses révélations, qu'on préfère prendre des précautions… catégoriques.

Voici donc trois choses que Greg Lestrade passe sous silence à John Watson.

Greg Lestrade ne dit pas à John qu'il ne comprend presque rien. En fait, depuis ce jour où l'ancien militaire l'a embrigadé – de force – sur une de ces navettes fluviales, afin de lui faire une déclaration, il ne comprend presque jamais rien. Pourquoi un homme « pas gay ! », tellement plein de qualités, qu'il ferait passer Saint Nicolas pour un pervers, s'intéresse autant à lui ? Un homme qui côtoie l'immense Sherlock Holmes, mais qui trouve quand même le temps de lui lancer des regards énamourés parmi les baisers passionnés. Il ne saisit pas pourquoi il lui parle avec tant de bonté et de confiance, pourquoi il continue à se préoccuper de lui, depuis tout ce temps. Il rigole même à ses horribles blagues et va jusqu'à mettre son bras autour de sa taille quand personne ne les regarde. Non, décidément, il ne comprend pas et il a bien trop peur qu'on lui rie au nez s'il révèle le fond de son problème. Mais est-ce un problème de ne rien comprendre sur ce cas ? Bref, Greg ne lui dira jamais.

Greg ne dit pas à John à quel point il meurt de trouille à chacune de leurs disputes. Que la suite logique de l'incompréhension est la peur. Le lieutenant de Scotland Yard, aux années d'expérience et aux nombreuses arrestations à son actif, l'une des seules personnes à ne pas être totalement décérébrées, selon Sherlock Holmes, celui-là même, tremble de partout au moindre petit couac dans sa relation avec John. C'est très sérieux : chaque dispute pourrait être la dernière, avant que le dieu blond ne se rende compte qu'il a commis une grosse erreur à être avec un vieux flic qui ne vaut même pas les costumes mal taillés qu'il porte. Chez les gens beaux et parfaits, tout est tellement plus catégorique, tout est tellement question de choses inaccessibles, les désaccords se terminent en conflits armés. Pour preuve, il y a son ex, et le fait que John ait choisi d'être un médecin militaire, associé à un pourfendeur de crimes. Tout ce que le plus âgé peut faire, à ce stade, c'est d'essayer de rester lui-même, de souhaiter très fort que le charme ne rompe pas, et d'apprécier les moments de réconciliation qui n'ont jamais cessé de le combler au-delà de toute espérance. Dans cette vie d'incertitudes, une chose est absolument sûre. Greg ne lui dira jamais.

Greg ne dit pas à John qu'il voudrait lui présenter des excuses. Qu'il est prêt à sacrifier son bonheur d'être avec lui, si John obtient le meilleur de la vie. Il aimerait lui demander pardon de ne pas pouvoir lui donner le mariage de ses rêves, l'occasion de devenir un honnête homme aux yeux du monde, ou la joie intense de pouvoir fonder une vraie famille avec des enfants qui courent partout en l'appelant « Papa ! » et des dimanches à rassembler tout le monde à la maison pour rigoler et boire de la bière. Son ex l'a mis à genoux sur plusieurs sujets. Il n'a plus les moyens d'une quelconque union officielle. Il en est désolé jusqu'à vouloir remonter le temps pour tout recommencer, ou pourquoi pas s'effacer de la vie de John pour qu'il rencontre un amour plus convenable. Il voudrait trouver les mots et les gestes pour atténuer la mélancolie dans les beaux yeux bleus et l'étau qui lui broie la poitrine, chaque fois qu'ils croisent les gamins de la maternelle à deux pâtés de maison. Alors, en attendant, il a souscrit une assurance-vie et croise les doigts pour son admission dans la longue liste d'attente de l'adoption. C'est une façon bien particulière de faire amende honorable. Même si Greg ne lui dira jamais.


	3. Like real people do

**Like real people do**

John Watson et Greg Lestrade ont la même opinion sur les non-dits : ils sont le poison d'une relation et entraînent des situations impossibles, là où tout est censé être simple et limpide. C'est pourquoi ils se sont promis de se dire les choses. À leur façon bien maladroite et embarrassante, certes, mais qui leur est exclusive et parfaitement compréhensible.

Voici donc trois des nombreuses choses que John et Greg arrivent à se dire.

D'un commun accord, et déjà au tout début de leur relation, ils ont posé les bases que jamais de la vie ils ne devaient se séparer fâchés. La fois où l'on dit au revoir à quelqu'un pourrait toujours être la dernière et aucun d'eux ne peut, ne veut imaginer le drame que ce serait si la toute dernière entrevue avec l'être aimé se concluait par une dispute, même minime. L'expérience a amené l'un et l'autre à reconnaître et à apprécier le fait que tous les moments passés avec une personne, surtout ceux qui paraissent anodins, sont uniques et irremplaçables.

Ce principe établi, le respect de cette ligne de conduite entraîne souvent des situations assez cocasses, voire même surréalistes. Comme ces fois où, au milieu des tons qui montent et des ressentiments qui fusent, l'un des deux antagonistes, se rendant compte de l'heure, d'un rendez-vous urgent, de Sherlock qui le réclame, arrive à s'écrier : « Stop ! Je dois y aller » et où la dispute s'arrête, le couple s'embrasse et se murmure des « Salut » énamourés. D'aucuns (Sherlock) déclareraient que c'est « Totalement absurde ! », mais c'est un dogme, leur dogme : personne ne doit se séparer fâché. Ainsi, malgré leur sacré caractère, malgré leurs petites manies et mauvaises habitudes qui leur hérissent le poil, malgré leurs désaccords sur les équipes à soutenir, John et Greg arrivent à se souhaiter au revoir en souriant, le cœur léger.

John Watson arrive à déclamer son amour à Greg Lestrade au moins une fois par jour. C'est quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, même dans ses meilleurs jours. Le matin dès le réveil, en plein milieu d'une conversation, quand il rigole aux blagues débiles du lieutenant, quand il lui fait découvrir les vidéos compromettantes du grand Sherlock Holmes stockées précieusement dans son téléphone, à la fin d'une conversation téléphonique, avant de se coucher… Son cœur fait de ridicules pirouettes de joie chaque fois qu'il le dit. Son petit plaisir consiste même à admirer discrètement le regard plein d'incrédulité et la voix perplexe de Greg après sa déclaration. Il sait qu'ils prennent tous deux de l'âge, que ce vieil idiot, son grand idiot n'arrive toujours pas à se convaincre de la réciprocité de leur amour/obsession/fanatisme mutuels, alors il n'hésite pas à le lui rappeler à chaque occasion. John n'avait rien du tout avant Sherlock, mais en le rencontrant, il a gagné une nouvelle vie, un incroyable cadeau, d'innombrables raisons de vivre, et pour ça, il ne l'en remerciera jamais assez. Il a surtout appris que mettre son âme à nu est très facile, quand on s'adresse aux bonnes personnes ; que l'amour est loin d'être effrayant, au contraire, c'est une merveilleuse promesse. Être avec Greg l'a transformé en une meilleure personne, plus sentimentale, mais qu'importe. John n'aura de cesse de dire « Je t'aime ».

Greg Lestrade l'affirme à John Watson, car il le pense réellement : Sherlock Holmes sera toujours la priorité. En d'autres termes, selon l'homme aux cheveux gris, John pourra à tout moment choisir de le laisser tomber au nom de Sherlock Holmes. Malgré les protestations de son partenaire et les regards excédés face à tant d'imbécillité, Greg continuera à soutenir cette assertion quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Le sujet est très délicat mais inévitable. Étant très pudique, ne pouvant pas avouer à quel point il ne comprend pas pourquoi John reste avec lui, et qu'il est hanté par la peur, il a prévu cette clause dans leur relation pour protéger l'homme qu'il aime, veiller sur un grand ami, et aussi défendre son misérable cœur d'un nouveau rejet dont il sait ne pouvoir jamais se relever. En plus, en étant sincère, on peut dire qu'il ne se considère pas comme maladivement jaloux en amour, à cause de sans doute trop de confiance ou de naïveté. Cela étant, ses craintes et ses certitudes que rien ne dure, ne l'empêchent pourtant pas de jouir de l'union exceptionnelle qu'il partage avec le médecin. Jamais il ne s'est senti autant chez lui, plein d'espoir, et heureux que dans les bras de son dieu blond. Alors, peu importe s'il doit affronter les menaces de John en déclarant ce genre de paroles insensées, la vie lui a appris à envisager le pire pour savourer le meilleur. John Watson étant la récompense qu'il n'a même pas osé imaginer, Sherlock Holmes passant en priorité n'est finalement pas cher payé comme contrepartie. Greg le dit sans rancune pour maintenir les pieds sur terre.


	4. Until the end starts

**Until the end starts**

Au début, il croyait que ce n'était rien du tout, des bêtises, juste son imagination qui lui jouait quelques tours inoffensifs. Mais bientôt, il dut se rendre à la triste évidence que c'était bien plus que ça. Greg Lestrade avait envahi son esprit. Il l'appréciait de jour en jour, se perdait en rêveries rien qu'en pensant à son visage et attendait avec une impatience difficilement contenue le moment où il allait le revoir. Sherlock s'en était assurément aperçu. Et si d'un côté, il ne ratait désormais plus aucune occasion de ridiculiser de son manque de concentration, d'un autre, il se retenait étrangement d'en évoquer la vraie raison. C'était comme si Sherlock Holmes se trouvait soudain doté de pudeur…

Bref, le très estimé Docteur John Watson s'était insidieusement, simplement, mais irrémédiablement amouraché du lieutenant Greg Lestrade. Pourquoi et comment ? Quand exactement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, seul Dieu pouvait répondre. Lui seul également pouvait savoir pourquoi ça a pris tellement longtemps à ce pauvre John d'enterrer ses doutes, d'enfin accepter ses sentiments. Mais il avait bravement survécu à toutes ces nuits blanches, à tous ces regards se voulant discrets, à tous ces soupirs languissants, à tous ces tourments, pour arriver à ce moment crucial. Greg et lui étaient enfin seuls dans le salon du 221B.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile de se débarrasser du plus grand génie idiot du monde entier. John avait pratiquement dû le tracter hors de l'appartement, sous prétexte que leur enquête était trop urgente, qu'il lui fallait spécialement le labo de St Bart, que Molly Hooper allait sûrement l'aider, et que le policier attendrait les résultats de pied ferme sans bouger de là, afin de parvenir à cet instant précis. Il en avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche. Son cœur battait tellement vite et fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre dans tout le quartier. Et il se crut obligé de proposer du café pour dissiper le léger malaise de son ami – car oui, ils étaient amis ou compagnons d'infortune, tout du moins. Pendant qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine, à deux doigts de casser toute la vaisselle, John mit son temps à profit pour répéter le discours qu'il avait minutieusement préparé pour avouer à Greg son amour et pour l'inciter à entamer avec lui une relation moins platonique et beaucoup plus sentimentale. Il hésitait, à juste titre, entre adopter la façon très directe : « Allez ! Je te mets au défi de faire de moi ton seul et unique », la manière un peu plus délicate : « Donne-moi une chance ? Je suis sûr que j'en vaux la peine », la version longue, ou seulement la manière lâche : se dégonfler et aller au lit chargé de regrets éternels. Il baignait encore dans l'incertitude, quand l'odeur entêtante du café se répandit dans la pièce et que la voix rauque de celui qui occupait ses pensées résonna tout près de son oreille.

\- Hum, le café… Il est prêt.

\- Ah ! Greg ! Je croyais que tu allais attendre au salon…

\- Oui. Mais tu tardais à revenir… Tu marmonnes souvent tout seul, comme ça ?

\- Tu… as entendu.

\- Un peu. Rien de précis, ne t'en fais pas. On perd un peu la tête au contact de Sherlock Holmes !

Vraiment, cet homme était d'une beauté inégalable : sa présence rassurante, sa voix enjouée, mais surtout ses yeux brun profond qui brillaient d'une malicieuse lueur à cet instant. John n'était pas surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il était tombé pour lui. Greg reflétait naturellement à l'extérieur toute sa bonté d'âme, sa jeunesse d'esprit et sa générosité.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! répliqua-t-il en riant et en jetant sur lui un torchon.

\- Oui, un peu, dit celui-ci en répondant à son rire et en esquivant le torchon. C'est moi le plus vieux et c'est toi qui marmonne, grand-père ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant, d'ailleurs ? Je suis sûr que Sherlock ne fera pas exploser l'hôpital.

\- Il n'y a pas que Sherlock dans la vie, affirma le cadet en versant le breuvage bouillant dans deux mugs.

\- Ah oui ? Raconte, Doc. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et John se rapprocha en lui tendant la boisson. L'atmosphère changea brusquement. Il le fixa longuement, voulant lui transmettre par la pensée toutes les choses difficiles qu'il voulait lui avouer. Le médecin saisit d'un coup la raison pour laquelle il hésitait autant sur son discours : il voulait tout déclarer à la fois. Il voulait lui demander très franchement de le choisir lui, tout en l'implorant de ne pas se moquer, ainsi que d'approfondir en long et en large toutes les circonstances qui l'ont conduit jusque là, pour enfin lâcher le mug et fuir très loin afin de ne pas affronter le rejet. Le policier perçut probablement son combat intérieur, car il plongea dans son regard avec intensité, et soudain, toute sa légèreté disparut pour laisser place à une insondable mélancolie.

\- Il y a… toi, avança le colocataire de Sherlock, répondant tant bien que mal à la question de son vis-à-vis.

Aussi, rassemblant tout son courage de soldat qui s'apprêtait à mettre son âme à nu, John se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour combler la distance entre ses lèvres et celles si attirantes de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il ferma les yeux, anticipant le contact, partagé entre l'appréhension et l'exaltation. Sa poitrine lui faisait littéralement mal à contenir son cœur emballé. Il y était presque. Puis la sentence tomba.

\- Non. Je… Désolé, John, s'excusa Lestrade dans un murmure, en recouvrant de ses grandes mains celles de John, afin de ne pas répandre le café chaud, sans doute.

Ce fut comme une chute de briques sur la tête du pauvre blond. Il s'y attendait certainement, mais la réalité, même anticipée, était toujours difficile à affronter.

\- Mais… Mais… Enfin, je sais bien que… Mais penses-y une minute, bégaya-t-il en un dernier recours.

\- Je suis désolé. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être. Mais là, maintenant, je ne peux pas. J'aime Mycroft.

Et voilà. Trois petits mots prononcés telle une condamnation à mort. C'était perdu d'avance. Rien ne résistait à Mycroft le tout-puissant Holmes. Il avait finalement trouvé son poisson rouge, et quelle créature ! John savait qu'il ne tenait pas la comparaison, mais avait tout de même essayé… Le temps d'un rêve, d'un cauchemar.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mycroft. Il a beaucoup de chance, dit-il avec le moins d'amertume possible, espérant paraître très noble.

\- Oui, émit faiblement Greg dans un sourire sans joie. Je dois partir, maintenant. À bientôt, John.

Et l'inspecteur rompit le contact de ses paumes chaudes sur les mains affaiblies de John. Il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre, et surtout à ne pas penser à cette douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac au claquement catégorique de la porte. Mais il savait qu'il le prendrait sans doute avec philosophie. Tôt ou tard… Les âmes sœurs ne sont pas toujours faites pour être réunies.

_ooo_

Gregory entra doucement dans l'immense appartement, les traits tirés et le poids du monde sur les épaules. Mycroft avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas à la rigidité de sa démarche. Il n'eut qu'à interpréter les signes sur le visage de son compagnon pour savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

\- Bonsoir, Gregory.

\- Salut, Mycroft. Ça va ?

\- Oui. Et toi ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? interrogea-t-il la mine soucieuse.

\- De… ?

\- Du Docteur John Watson.

Lestrade en écarquilla les yeux. Rien n'échappait donc à ce sorcier de Holmes ! Il aurait pourtant dû être habitué à ses tours de passe-passe.

\- Non. Je… Non, Mycroft. Tout va bien.

Alors, sans plus se poser de questions, il traversa la pièce à grands pas pour venir embrasser l'homme qu'il avait choisi, celui qui n'avait épargné aucun moyen pour rendre leur relation possible, celui qui n'avait pas attendu trop longtemps. Seigneur. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait attendu encore un peu ? Et c'était pour ne pas répondre à cette terrible question qu'il se laissa emporter par les douces lèvres de son bien-aimé, enveloppé par la chaleur de ses bras.


	5. A piece of heaven

**A piece of heaven**

Cette idée de prendre des vacances était une merveilleuse idée. Pendant que Londres se noyait dans la grisaille de février, Sainte Lucie, sa plage de sable fin et sa mer de turquoise s'étendaient devant eux à perte de vue. Une brise rafraîchissante virevoltait autour d'eux en amplifiant les rires des personnes chères au cœur de John Watson. Sa famille, toute sa vie était là, s'égaillant joyeusement devant lui.

Greg resplendissait littéralement : la peau d'un bronze parfait sur un corps qui paraissait loin de la cinquantaine, les cheveux rendus brillants argentés par la lumière éclatante, un sourire presque aveuglant, accentué par ses petites rides autour des yeux, et le regard pétillant. Il était en ce moment dirigé vers leur fils, Noah, qu'il tenait sur une hanche. Lui et l'enfant s'esclaffaient devant le spectacle qu'offrait le fameux Sherlock Holmes, ou plutôt le grand échalas au dos rougi par le soleil et la chaleur, en train de s'ébattre et de pousser de drôles de cris dans 15 cm d'eau. Noah aussi était superbe, son rire cristallin résonnait comme la plus merveilleuse des musiques aux oreilles de John. Et le brun chocolat de sa peau au contact du bronzage de son père formait le plus adorable contraste que le blond ait eu l'occasion d'admirer.

\- Greg ! s'exclama le médecin. J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent !

Et l'appel fut suivi du cri aigu d'une petite fille totalement excité de voir le sable sous ses petits pieds. L'interpellé détourna le regard pour voir un John Watson, habituellement rompu à tout contrôler, en total perte de moyens face à leur fille qui n'arrêtait pas de se débattre. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant une vision tellement charmante. En reposant son fils à terre, il n'oublia pas de lui adresser les recommandations d'usage :

\- Surveille bien oncle Sherlock. Remets-lui de la crème solaire tout à l'heure. Ne vous éloignez pas trop et faites attention aux méduses, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit simplement le garçon, trop heureux de pratiquer son activité favorite : surveiller oncle Sherlock.

Greg rejoignit rapidement le père et la fille n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de terrain d'entente, à tel point que l'enfant gambadait à moitié nue autour de John qui essayait en vain de lui faire porter un vêtement.

\- Alors, Gracie ?

\- Papaaaaaaaa ! s'écria la petite turbulente en ouvrant ses bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à lui faire porter son maillot, marmonna John, légèrement piqué au vif par la docilité de sa fille pour son autre parent.

\- Haha, nous avons une autre exhibitionniste dans la famille. Viens avec moi, petite sans culotte, dit Greg en riant de bon cœur.

Et il la souleva en la faisant tournoyer au bout de ses bras, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire encore plus heureux et plus splendide à entendre pour les deux pères.

Le policier aida son enfant à enfiler d'elle-même son maillot comme une grande personne. En la voyant si appliquée, les yeux brillants, la langue légèrement sortie à cause de la concentration, Greg ne pouvait pas empêcher les pensées les plus douces de l'envahir. Il était certain à cet instant de verser dans l'insupportable sucre mielleux, mais peu lui importait, il était réellement comblé, se sentait à la maison avec ces magnifiques personnes, et le monde, l'espace d'une période paradisiaque, tournait dans le bon sens. Il leva les yeux pour faire part de son émerveillement et se trouva à rencontrer ceux de John qui l'observaient avec une tendresse infinie. Son John rayonnait de bonheur et aurait rendu le soleil jaloux. Le climat lui allait parfaitement, sa peau reflétait les plus belles nuances roses et dorées, et ses yeux de saphir brillaient de mille éclats. Greg avait presque peur de ressentir autant de bonheur, tant il redoutait qu'on le lui retirât.

\- John ! Elle te ressemble tellement, déclara-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, en soulevant sa princesse blonde dans les bras.

\- Alors, j'ai du souci à me faire, j'ai de la concurrence, plaisanta son compagnon.

Puis ils partirent tous deux d'un rire insouciant. Grace, quant à elle s'extasiait une fois de plus sur les mèches argentées de son père.

\- Viens ici, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Et Greg l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Leurs lèvres étaient douces et salées à la fois, les caresses, chastes, presque timides, de peur sans doute de rompre le charme, mais le bonheur d'être ensemble, toute la joie qu'ils ressentaient étaient presque palpables. Tenant l'amour de sa vie par la taille, sa précieuse petite fille sur l'autre bras, en train de gazouiller doucement, Noah, leur magnifique cadeau et Sherlock qui s'amusaient dans l'eau, Greg Lestrade se demandait si autant de bonnes choses pouvaient être possibles et supportables par son cœur vieillissant, ou ce qu'il pouvait demander de plus que de vivre ce moment pour l'éternité.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir mon cher mari pour moi tout seul, cette nuit. Tu crois que c'est possible ? lui murmura malicieusement John, l'air prometteur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comment on débarrasse notre lit de ces trois gros parasites ?


End file.
